ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Giga meter
The Giga Meter is another device created to detect ethereal energies. Specifically, it measures psychomagnotheric energy in Giga Electron Volts, which are the standard unit of measurement for high-energy physics. Description It appears as a hand-held black unit, with a large sensor 'dome' mounted to the front underside at a slight angle. Above this, two electronic probes sway back and forth, presumably to pick up or filter out energy. It was shown to be kept in a silvery carrying case.The Giga meter carrying case (1989). Ghostbusters II (1989) (DVD ts. 21:50-22:03). Columbia Pictures. History Primary Canon Around the time the Ghostbusters' dissolution after the Gozer incident, Egon Spengler and Ray Stantz, were working on a theory that the human emotional state has a measurable effect on the psychomagnotheric energy field.2/27/89 script, Page 14 via Spook Central Egon continued to gather data on this theory while he was employed at the Institute for Advanced Theoretical Research. The theory and research culminated in the invention of the Giga Meter. The Giga Meter was only used briefly, in response to the Psychomagnotheric Slime discovered below the streets of New York. While investigating Dana Barrett's apartment and First Avenue, Doctors Spengler and Stantz used the Giga Meter in conjunction with the original P.K.E. Meter. While the P.K.E. Meter can act as a psychokinetic dowsing rod, the Giga Meter more likely serves as a measuring instrument, for recording the exact levels of psychomagnotheric energy generated by an entity in a measurable unit. For instance, when used to gauge the Psychomagnotheric Slime, the Giga Meter had a reading of 2.5 Giga Electron Volts whereas the P.K.E. Meter measured 1118. The Giga Meter was not used during the Shandor Incident; because the primary slime that is utilized, Black Slime, is supersaturated with negative energy and not psychomagnotheric energy. It was not similar enough to warrant the Giga Meter's use. Secondary Canon Egon used a Giga Meter to take an initial scan of Fantastic Land once the Ghostbusters entered the grounds. Months later, in November, Egon ran a sweep of Herald Square with the Giga Meter after Death, Eugene Visitor, and the Megaspook vanished. Kylie Griffin used a Giga Meter to track Gareth Dibello throughout Central Park. The meter was able to pinpoint him 150 yards away at Bridge #24. Egon brought the Giga Meter along on the investigation of the gravitational anomalies that manifested on Columbus Circle. While in Venice for a couple hours, Ray attempted to establish a baseline for psychokinetic activity in preparation for their case on Poveglia. He took readings with a Giga Meter but was surprised he buried the needle due to the abundance of benign ghosts in the area. Ray tuned the meter to compensate for and sift through the heavy local concentration of P.K.E. in order to track entities on Poveglia. The adjustment aided the Ghostbusters in detection of the Plague Doctor Ghost, the biggest individual reading on the island. After entering the asylum, Ray picked up a double reading, a second layer of data. In a basement, he discovered the source of the stronger reading - the Poveglian Artifact. However, the ghost reappeared behind him and the meter registered a "88.0" reading. After the ghost was trapped, Ray observed they drastically reduced the local psychokinetic energy but it soon recovered at an exponential rate. The meter's dome sustained irreparable damage when Kaia May released the Unknown Soldier Ghosts in a Paris police station while in search of the Poveglian Artifact. Egon used a Giga Meter when he and Ray went into the sewers under Coney Island. They discovered a pool of Psychomagnotheric Slime but upon further inspection, realized it was positively charged. During the dimensional bleed incident, Abby Yates used the Giga Meter when the Ghostbusters 101 pilot team were interviewed about using the Interspatial Teleportation Unit. Ray used the Giga Meter during the Ghostbusters' investigation of City Water Tunnel No. 3. Contradictions in Appearance It is unknown why but in some promotional materials, such as the Puzzle Book and Coloring Book, the Giga Meter instead is portrayed as a box like device. Trivia *In the Ghostbusters II August 5, 1988 draft the reason for having a new type of P.K.E. Meter is explained. Egon discovered the anti-particle of psychokinetic energy and stated its abundance in the environment, without understanding its purpose or origin. He labelled these anti-particles as the psychomagnetic force (PMF), and the Giga Meter was invented to measure the energy detected from it, psychomagnetic energy, in giga-electron volts.Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 18). "Egon Spengler says: "Ray and I have been working on a radical new theory. We know that PKE, psychokinetic energy, is the unifying force on the so-called etheric plane."Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 19). "Egon Spengler says: "Even though we traditionally think of energy traveling in waves, we know from quantum mechanics that energy is actually composed of particles' and we also know that every particle has an antiparticle."''Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 19). "Egon Spengler says: "We've discovered a new energy composed of PKE antiparticles. I call it the "psychomagnetic force" and I've been able to detect it everywhere I've looked."''Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 26). ''Ray Stantz says: "Egon and I have been working on it. It measures psychomagnetic energy in GeVs--giga-electron-volts." *In the Ghostbusters II August 5, 1988 draft, the Giga Meter is used instead of Ray to investigate underground. The Giga Meter that is lowered down the hole they make. The readings are so strong, the meter is half-melted and fried to a crisp.Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 29). Paragraph reads: "They lower the gigameter into the hole on a very long line."''Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 29). ''Paragraph reads: "There is a bright flash deep down the hole. They quickly pull up the line and gape at the gigameter, which is half-melted and fried to a crisp." *In the Ghostbusters II August 5, 1988 draft, the Giga Meter reads 3 GeVs of psychomagnetic force off a normal human.Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 74). Egon Spengler says: "You're reading three at the moment. That's normal. The different between 3 and 130 in terms of potential volatility is like the difference between a firecracker and a stick of dynamite." *On page 23 of the February 27, 1989 draft of the Ghostbusters II script2/27/89 script, Page 23 via Spook Central, Ray Stantz reveals he and Egon Spengler "have been working on a gauge to measure psychomagnotheric energy in GEVs - giga electron volts." *The Giga Meter prop appears in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles special "Operation Blue Line" as Gridlock's "Gloomsday Device". *In Ghostbusters Issue #2 page 19, baby Egon's toy is a Giga meter. *On the Regular Cover of Ghostbusters 101 #2, Kylie has the Giga Meter. *On Cover A of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1, Ray is holding the Giga meter. *Ray has the Giga Meter on Cover B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8. Appearances Primary Canon Ghostbusters II Secondary Canon IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume One ***Ghostbusters Issue #5 ***Ghostbusters Issue #6 ***Ghostbusters Issue #15 **Volume Two ***Ghostbusters Issue #2 ***Ghostbusters Issue #14 ***Ghostbusters Issue #15 ***Ghostbusters Issue #16 ***Ghostbusters Issue #20 ****Regular Cover only **Volume Three ***Ghostbusters International #2 ****Benvenuti A Venezia ****Haunted America Case File ***Ghostbusters International #3 ***Ghostbusters International #4 ***Ghostbusters International #10 **Ghostbusters Annual 2017 ***Second City Ghostbusters **Ghostbusters 101 ***Ghostbusters 101 #1 ***Ghostbusters 101 #3 ***Ghostbusters 101 #4 ****Mentioned on page 24Ghostbusters 101 Class Notes (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #4" (2017) (Comic p.24). Ghostbusters 101 Class Notes reads: "Giga meters (to detect and measure psychoreactive substances, such as mood slime)." ***Ghostbusters 101 #5 **Ghostbusters Annual 2018 *Ghostbusters IDW 20/20 **IDW 20/20 (Dimension 50-S) References Gallery Overall GB2GigaMeterCarryingCasecollageedit.png|A Collage of images of the Carry Case for the Giga meter. (For full size Click here) Primary Canon GigaMeterGB201.jpg GB2film1999chapter05sc031.png GigaMeterGB203.png| GigaMeterGB204.png| GB2film1999chapter18sc004.png ConfiscatedEquipmentGB201.jpg|On exhibit table GB2film1999chapter10sc043.png|On exhibit table, far left of slime GB2film1999chapter10sc016.png|On exhibit table, behind Trap GigaMeterGB202.jpg|On exhibit table Secondary Canon GigameterGBpuzzlebooks.png|As seen in a puzzle page in Ghostbusters II Puzzle books GigaMeterGB2ColoringBook.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters II Coloring Book, Page 22 GigaMeterIDWOngoing2.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #2 GigaMeterIDWOngoing501.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #5 GigaMeterIDWOngoing502.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #5 GigaMeterIDWOngoing6.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #6 GigaMeterIDWV2Issue2.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 GigaMeterIDWV2Issue2-2.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #2 GigaMeterIDWV2Issue2-3.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #2 GigaMeterIDW07.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #14 GigaMeterIDW08.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #14 GigaMeterIDW09.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #14 GigaMeterIDW10.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #14 GigaMeterIDW11.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #15 GigaMeterIDWV2Issue20RegCover.jpg|Seen on Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #20 Regular Cover GigaMeterIDW12.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #2 GigaMeterIDW13.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #2 GigaMeterIDW14.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #3 GigaMeterIDW15.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #3 GigaMeterIDW16.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #3 GigaMeterIDW17.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #3 GigaMeterIDW18.jpg|Looking down at back of meter as seen in Ghostbusters International #3 GigaMeterIDW19.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #4 GigaMeterIDW20.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 "Second City Ghostbusters" WashingtonSquareArchIDW101Issue2RegularCover.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters 101 #2 Regular Cover GigaMeterIDW21.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #5 GigaMeterIDWTMNTGB2Issue1CoverA.jpg|As seen on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 Cover A RayStantzIDW55.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 GigaMeterIDWCrossingOverIssue8CoverB.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 Cover B GigaMeter50SIDW01.jpg|50-S version seen in Ghostbusters IDW 20/20 Category:Equipment Category:GB2 Equipment Category:IDW Equipment